1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample picture processing method and a sample inspection system and method for sample picture data which have been obtained for a plurality of respective layers at different sample depths and with which a plurality of remotely-located personnel, such as expert departments at a hospital or university, can perform sample inspections of live cell, tissue, or the like in collaboration through a communication network.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In the laboratories of medical institutions such as hospitals, universities, and the like, inspection of cells, tissue, and the like is frequently performed using optical microscopes. In this regard, such inspection involves the magnification of an enormous number of cells in an inspection region having a very large area, the inspection of which requires a great deal of labor and imposes a heavy burden on personnel.
In the sample inspection of cells, tissue, or the like, therefore, such labor is typically divided between different departments in order to enhance the overall efficiency of the inspection process. Typically, an inspection department inspects for the existence or nonexistence of malignant cells with the microscope or the like. When a malignant cell has been detected, the inspection department obtains an image of the corresponding part of the sample and specifies it by marking or the like. A diagnosis department makes a medial diagnosis on the specified part. In addition, as means for joining the individual departments between which the labor is divided, a data transmission medium such as a telephone line or other public network, or a dedicated Internet line, has come into use in recent years, and a sample picture has been converted into data that may be exchanged between the respective departments through the data transmission medium.
The present inventors have previously proposed a way of converting sample pictures into data which uses as means for imaging cells, tissue, or the like magnified by a microscope, line pictures obtained by use of a line sensor, and for subjecting the line pictures to picture processing using a computer to promptly create a clear image of a very large region of the whole sample. Such means are disclosed in applicants' co-pending Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2002-097495, No. 2002-097497, No. 2002-097498, and No. 2002-097499.
In the inspection of samples comprised of cells, tissue, or the like, however, a cell cannot always be judged as being malignant or as being one for which a malignancy should be further considered, by observing only a fixed sample depth plane at a predetermined focal position. Such a judgment is often impossible unless the shape and configuration of the cell at different sample depths are observed. Therefore, for the purpose of performing a precise inspection of cells, tissue, or the like, it becomes important to change the focal position of a microscope to inspect the cells or the tissue in a multilevel fashion.
In this regard, with the inventions disclosed by the above-mentioned applications, a clear picture can be quickly obtained for a very large imaging region. However, a full-size picture cannot be entirely displayed on a display device such as a computer monitor because the image occupies a very large imaging region. In addition, where a plurality of pictures are prepared at different sample depths, the quantity of picture data is very large because each picture has a very large imaging region, and it has been difficult to promptly display the picture of the different sample depth.
When performing an inspection of cells or the like, detailed remarks of an inspection department that has inspected the cells or tissue are often required. As to any cell or cells for which it is determined that the presence of a malignancy should be further investigated, a picture with a changed sample depth or different magnification must often be obtained. In such case, a very exact and prompt sample inspection becomes possible if respective departments can exchange opinions and prearrange the refined conditions of re-imaging while watching the detailed picture imaged for the whole inspection region of a sample.
In this regard, using the inventions disclosed by the above-mentioned applications, a clear picture can be promptly created for the very large imaging region, but a full-sized version of the imaged picture cannot be displayed on a display device such as viewing monitor because the picture covers a very large inspection region. When the picture is reduced in size, the whole region can be displayed at one time by the display device, but the imaged cells or tissue cannot be clearly seen in the reduced picture, so that inspection and diagnosis are impossible. Besides, when the respective departments intend to exchange opinions and make arrangements while watching display devices such as monitors at different spots, only parts of the very large imaging region can be displayed on the display devices. Hence, the exact picture being displayed might differ among the remotely-located departments and a mistake can easily occur.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a sample picture data processing method and a sample inspection system which can promptly display the picture data of a plurality of layers of a sample each obtained at a different sample depth, and to provide a sample inspection method and a system therefor in which, merely by transmitting conditions of small data quantity, the predetermined planar region of a picture that has an imaging region larger than a region displayable by picture display means (such as a monitor) can be easily and promptly displayed at a plurality of spots.